Ended With You
by deestacia
Summary: "Aish! Kok tidak diangkat sih?" / "Jelaskan apa lagi? Kau sudah lihat kan?" / "Jaga bicaramu dasar jalang!" / "Byun Baekhyun?" / "Jangan coba untuk menculikku. Kau akan kena masalah besar tuan." / "Kau yakin bisa memasak itu?" / "Kau dengan siapa Chanyeol? Apa dia kekasihmu?" / "Noona mengenal Kim Jongin?" / "Aku mencintaimu." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - Read Info - RnR


**ENDED WITH YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Supporting Cast : Jongin - Kyungsoo - Luhan - Xiumin - Hyejin (OC)**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Hurt - Comfort - Romance**

**Rated : T - M**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Information : AU - OOC**

**Warning : slight!ChanSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Remake Copyright October - 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be honest, ini aslinya epep KrisTao dan si Krismanto yang gs. Thehee. Mau tetep dibikin gs tapi batal, jadinya bl aja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjuk jam 9 malam ketika Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menuju mobilnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu duduk sejenak di kursi kemudi. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan terlihat mulai menghubungi seseorang. Jarinya diketukkan tanda dia tidak sabar.

"Aish! Kok tidak diangkat sih!?" gerutunya saat tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan tersebut. Chanyeol pun mencoba lagi bersamaan dengan ketukan jarinya yang semakin cepat.

"Ayo Soo, angkat." gumamnya. Namun nihil.

Raut khawatir terlihat di wajahnya. "Apa Kyungsoo marah padaku ya? Ah, lebih baik aku segera pulang.", Chanyeol berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun melajukan kuda besi itu meninggalkan gedung kantornya.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Dahi laki-laki itu berkernyit saat melihat ada mobil lain yang tidak dikenalnya terparkir di depan rumah.

Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia bergegas memasuki halaman rumah. Meraih kunci rumah yang dia bawa dan membuka pintu utama.

Gelap. Ruangan di dalam rumah itu gelap dan hanya ada 1 lampu yang menyala temaram.

_"Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur?"_ batin Chanyeol. Dia melangkah semakin dalam tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun.

Samar telinga Chanyeol mendengar suara televisi dari lantai 2. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menaiki tangga. Dia melihat sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Kakinya bergerak mendekati kamar itu, namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara dari dalam kamar.

"Ahhh, deeper Jongin!"

"Shit! You're so tight Soo."

"Ahhh, iyaaa, disana. Aaah!"

Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. Wajah Chanyeol terkejut bukan main melihat kekasihnya, Kyungsoo, tengah bercinta dengan laki-laki lain. Kedua manusia yang tertangkap basah itu menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan ini Soo!?" tanya Chanyeol emosi.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia menatap Jongin agar menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mereka. Jongin mengerti. Dia pun menarik penisnya dari lubang Kyungsoo dengan sekali tarik. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit geli. Jongin hanya terkekeh ketika Kyungsoo memukulnya pelan.

Laki-laki bertubuh sedang dan bermata bulat itu meraih bathrobe yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Sementara Jongin menatap keduanya seraya menyalakan rokok.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang santai lantai 2.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang ini Soo." pinta Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, "Jelaskan apa lagi? Kau sudah lihat kan?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia? Selingkuhanku, ah bukan, dia calon suamiku.", Kyungsoo memperlihatkan sebuah cincin di jari manis kirinya membuat Chanyeol terhenyak.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Soo? Sejak kapan?"

Mata Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol seraya beranjak, "Sejak kau jarang meluangkan waktu untukku dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku bosan menunggu dan saat aku sadar, ternyata aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu Yeol. Kau saja yang tidak peka dengan perubahan sikapku."

"Kau tahu aku bekerja untuk masa depan kita Soo!", Chanyeol terlihat emosi.

"Sampai kapan? Selalu itu yang kau katakan sejak awal kita pacaran. Aku bosan. Hubungan kita hanya begini-begini saja. Asal kau tahu, Jongin menunjukkan keseriusannya padaku sejak awal kami berkenalan. Bahkan dia melamarku. Tapi kau? Bahkan kau belum pernah mempertemukanku dengan orang tuamu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika meninggalkanmu. Lagi pula, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap bersamamu." tutur Kyungsoo seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Sekarang aku milik Jongin sepenuhnya. Lagi pula, Jongin lebih segalanya darimu. Dia lebih tampan, lebih baik, lebih perhatian, memiliki perusahaan dan bukan karyawan sepertimu. Dia mampu menjamin masa depanku dengan baik. Oh ya, kau perlu tahu, alasan lain aku meninggalkanmu adalah karena kau selalu menolakku. Aku juga manusia yang punya hasrat dan nafsu, tapi kau tidak mengerti. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Untung saja Jongin memahaminya dan kau perlu tahu bahwa dia sangat hebat di ranjang."

Kalimat Kyungsoo benar-benar merendahkan Chanyeol. Bahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengingat masa-masa kebersamaan mereka selama 3 tahun. Chanyeol bukannya tidak kaya. Dia datang dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan. Orang tuanya punya restoran besar di pusat kota Seoul, kakak perempuannya seorang reporter televisi. Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak suka bergantung pada keluarganya, karena itu dia ingin mandiri dengan bekerja sendiri setelah lulus kuliah.

Dan bukan dia tidak ingin mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada orang tuanya, Chanyeol hanya mencari waktu yang tepat karena bagaimanapun orang tuanya belum tahu jika dia seorang gay. Dia tidak ada gambaran bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya jika mengenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Sejauh ini, hanya Yoora, kakak perempuannya yang tahu hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol salah tidak memberitahu hal tersebut kepada Kyungsoo, dia salah mengira kekasihnya itu akan mengerti dan bisa bersabar karena kenyataannya tidak. Chanyeol salah karena menolak Kyungsoo karena dia memiliki prinsip untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih intim jika belum memiliki ikatan resmi. Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo akan bahagia dengan sikapnya tapi perkiraannya salah. Sungguh, Chanyeol hanya ingin menghargai Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggie, kemarilah. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan penisku?" celetuk Jongin.

"Sebentar Jonginnie.", Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, "Aku pikir sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Lebih baik kau kembali ke apartemenmu. Aku akan mengundangmu ke pernikahanku nanti." ucap Kyungsoo seraya melangkah menuju kamar.

Namun kemudian laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh ya. Barang-barangmu sudah aku bereskan. Aku letakkan di kardus dekat pintu. Kunci rumah tinggalkan saja di meja.", Kyungsoo lalu memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Yak! Jongin bodoh! Kenapa kau mengocok penismu sendiri?"

Selanjutnya Chanyeol hanya mendengar suara desahan yang membuatnya semakin sakit. Dia terlalu sakit hati dengan sikap Kyungsoo dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menangis. Semudah itu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan hubungan mereka di hari di mana mereka berdua seharusnya merayakan hari jadi yang ketiga. Bukan sebuah kebersamaan yang berlanjut namun sebuah akhir yang didapat.

Langkah Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1. Dia meletakkan kunci rumah Kyungsoo dan menuju pintu. Mengangkat kardus yang berisi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari rumah yang hampir selalu menjadi tempatnya pulang dulu. Ya, dulu, di mana Kyungsoo selalu menunggunya.

Chanyeol meletakkan kardus itu di samping kursi kemudi. Matanya menatap rumah di hadapannya, tepatnya ke sebuah jendela kamar yang adalah kamar Kyungsoo. Laki-laki tinggi itu menghela nafas lalu melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak menembus kaca jendela kamar Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu membuka mata perlahan merasakan bias cahaya matahari. Dia duduk sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Matanya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan diikuti sebuah helaan nafas.

Dia beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati meja kamarnya. Matanya menatap pigura foto dirinya dan Kyungsoo saat masih bersama dulu. Tangan Chanyeol meraih foto itu, memandangnya sejenak, lalu meletakknya kembali dalam posisi tertelungkup dan kembali ke tujuannya semula, kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di halaman parkir kantor. Dia meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Kau pikir aku buta? Aku melihatmu menciumnya."

"Dia yang memaksaku untuk menciumnya. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak percaya karena aku melihat sendiri bagaimana kalian kemarin. Kau yang memulai untuk menciumnya. Sudahlah, aku sudah muak dengan kebohonganmu."

Mata Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara ribut dan melihat 2 laki-laki, tengah bertengkar. Keduanya mungkin sepasang kekasih, terlihat dari apa yang mereka ributkan.

Dahinya berkerut menatap kedua sosok itu. Dia tahu betul siapa mereka. Laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang model yang baru saja debut sebagai penyanyi, sementara laki-laki yang bertubuh tinggi sepertinya adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris, seorang aktor.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kris.

"Putus! Itu yang aku mau. Aku tidak sudi memiliki kekasih seorang pembohong dan brengsek sepertimu. Kau maniak!", Baekhyun berucap dengan nada final.

Kris terlihat emosi dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu dasar jalang!"

PLAK!

Tangan Kris mendarat sempurna di pipi Baekhyun. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar lokasi terperangah menatap mereka, begitu juga Chanyeol. Terdengar bisik-bisik dari orang-orang itu mengomentari kejadian di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang memanas akibat tamparan Kris, matanya menatap laki-laki di hadapannya tajam.

"Aku membencimu Wu Yifan. Kau brengsek!" ucapnya.

Kris menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mata Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu terlihat menahan emosi dan juga tangisnya. Dengan sedikit berlari, dia memasuki gedung. Chanyeol menatap sosok itu lalu menghela nafas dan masuk.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Xiumin menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja datang. Keduanya saling pandang.

"Yeol, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk di kursinya menatap Luhan dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Kenapa?", Chanyeol balik bertanya seraya mengeluarkan laptopnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat lesu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa kau ada masalah? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?" selidik Luhan.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya mengutak-atik laptop ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut. Luhan dan Xiumin menatap heran. Laki-laki jangkung itu menghela nafas, "Aku dan Kyungsoo, kami sudah putus kemarin." ucapnya kemudian.

"Hah! Putus!?" seru Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan. Chanyeol menatap kedua orang itu dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Bukankah seharusnya kemarin kalian merayakan hari jadi yang ketiga?" selidik Luhan. Chanyeol terdiam. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian buruk kemarin.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya hyung. Yang jelas, sekarang kami sudah putus dan-", Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, "Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan kekasih barunya." lanjutnya.

Luhan dan Xiumin semakin terkejut. Mereka ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi diurungkan mengingat Chanyeol sudah memberitahu bahwa dia tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Oh ya hyung. Apa tema majalah bulan depan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan meraih file di mejanya, "Tema untuk bulan depan adalah Starlight Christmas. Untuk modelnya adalah Byun Baekhyun." ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar nama yang disebut Luhan, "Byun Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya, Byun Baekhyun. Model yang baru saja melakukan debut menyanyinya. Kita juga akan mewawancarainya terkait hal itu." lanjut Luhan.

"Kapan pemotretannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nanti setelah makan siang. Sekarang mungkin dia sedang diinterview." jawab Xiumin.

Chanyeol terdiam. Entah kenapa dia teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat Baekhyun dan Kris bertengkar.

"Kenapa Yeol?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng.

.

.

.

Di sebuah studio, Chanyeol terlihat tengah berkutat dengan kameranya. Sementara Xiumin tampak berbicara dengan staff wardrobe dan make up. Luhan sendiri mengarahkan staff properti untuk menata pernak pernik pendukung pemotretan siang itu.

Pintu studio terbuka, terlihat Byun Baekhyun diikuti seorang perempuan yang merupakan asistennya memasuki studio. Chanyeol menatap raut wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kesal. Mungkin efek pertengkaran tadi pagi. Baekhyun diajak Xiumin untuk memasuki ruang wardrobe dan make up.

"Kenapa wajahnya terlihat kesal ya?" gumam Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Dia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya tadi pagi di halaman parkir." jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan langsung menoleh menatap Chanyeol, "Kekasihnya? Kris Wu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Mereka bertengkar hebat tadi pagi. Bahkan Kris sampai menamparnya."

Mata Luhan membelalak, "Apa!? Memang apa yang mereka-"

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun keluar dari ruang make up. Chanyeol menatap laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin sedikit berada di bawah bahu Chanyeol, rambutnya hitam legam dan terlihat halus, manik sipitnya terbingkai eyeliner yang tidak terlalu tebal namun mampu membuat mata itu terlihat tegas, dagunya runcing membuat wajah itu semakin indah, pipinya sedikit gembul sehingga menimbulkan kesan menggemaskan, ah, jangan lupakan bibir tipis berwarna cherry yang terlihat manis. Semua itu perpaduan yang sempurna pikir Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol."

Panggilan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"I-iya hyung."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita bisa mulai pemotretan baju pertama sekarang." ujar Luhan. Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun sudah berada di set pemotretan, staff make up merapikan penampilannya dan pemotretan pun berlangsung. Luhan sesekali memberikan pengarahan gaya kepada Baekhyun. Melalui lensa kameranya, Chanyeol semakin kagum dengan Baekhyun karena dia masih bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya padahal tadi pagi dia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya bahkan ditampar. Ah, memang seharusnya begitu. Dia kan sudah lama menjadi model.

Pemotretan sesi 1 akhirnya selesai. Baekhyun diberi waktu istirahat sekaligus untuk berganti pakaian. Luhan, Xiumin, dan Chanyeol mengamati hasil foto sesi 1 di laptop. Luhan dan Xiumin berdiskusi memilih foto yang akan dipasang di majalah, sementara Chanyeol, entah dia sadar atau tidak, dia hanya memandangi foto Baekhyun dengan sesekali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir menginjak malam. Pemotretan untuk majalah bulan depan sudah selesai sejak jam 4 sore. Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan laptopnya padahal waktu sudah menunjuk hampir jam 6 malam.

"Chanyeol." panggil Luhan. Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu mendongak, "Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Chanyeol melirik jam di mejanya, "Sebentar lagi hyung. Lagi pula aku tidak punya alasan untuk pulang cepat."

Luhan menatap Xiumin. Yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kami duluan ya." ucap Luhan

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ok. Hati-hati hyung."

"Kau juga Yeol. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Selamat malam." pamit Xiumin.

"Selamat malam."

Mata Chanyeol mengamati sekelilingnya. Hanya ada 5 orang yang tersisa termasuk dirinya. Dia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Laki-laki itu membuka akun sosmednya. Hatinya mencelos melihat postingan di news feed, terlihat status Kyungsoo yang sudah bertunangan dengan Jongin. Dan ketika dia melihat profil Kyungsoo, banyak sekali foto-foto kebersamaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Chanyeol menutup laptopnya. Hatinya masih terasa sakit. Laki-laki itu mengemasi barangnya dan melangkah keluar. Dia menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobil itu.

.

.

.

Di tepi sungai Han, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Dia keluar dan duduk di kap depan. Mengamati aliran sungai Han. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling dan berhenti pada sosok yang tengah duduk tidak jauh darinya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan sosok itu. Dan ketika yakin, entah dorongan dari mana, dia melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

"Baekhyun." sapa Chanyeol.

Sosok yang disapa menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sembab.

_"Apa dia habis menangis?"_, Chanyeol membatin melihat mata sembab Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Oh, aku fotografer yang tadi siang memotretmu. Namaku Chanyeol.", Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangan. Chanyeol pun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ada apa kau mendekatiku?", Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya, entahlah. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu." ucap Chanyeol. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Khawatir? Benarkah?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan kembali membuang pandangannya, "Untuk apa kau khawatir padaku? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku khawatir padamu. Tapi yang jelas, aku paham yang kau rasakan."

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol, "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalku!", Baekhyun berujar dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalmu dengan baik. Tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku melihatnya tadi pagi."

Manik cokelat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dia terlihat kaget.

"Kalian bertengkar di depan publik, siapa pun yang ada disana, melihat itu.", Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke Baekhyun, "Dan soal perasaanmu. Aku sangat paham karena aku juga merasakannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Rasanya kecewa, marah, jengkel, semua bercampur tidak karuan saat kau mengetahui orang yang kau cintai ternyata menduakanmu. Ketika dia lebih memilih bersama selingkuhannya daripada tetap bersamamu mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah cukup lama dijalani. Tapi mungkin kau tidak merasakan ketika dia dengan tega membandingkan dan merendahkanmu dengan selingkuhannya. Jadi sedikit banyak, aku paham perasaanmu." tutur Chanyeol.

Mata keduanya beradu.

"Nasibmu masih lebih baik, hanya melihat kekasihmu berciuman. Tapi mataku melihat mereka bercinta.", Chanyeol tertawa kecil seraya mengalihkan pandangan menatap sungai Han.

Keduanya terdiam, menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Hidup sangat menyebalkan bukan?", Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Bisa-bisanya karena cinta membuat kita sampai seperti ini. Kita bersedih-sedih di sini, sementara mereka mungkin tengah bercinta." ujar Chanyeol menghibur diri. Laki-laki itu lalu menoleh ke Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau membuat hatimu merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi heran dan terdiam.

"Aku tahu tempat yang mungkin bisa membantu memperbaiki suasana hati yang buruk. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Memang di mana?"

"Ikut saja. Nanti kau juga akan tahu.", Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan pandangan ragu.

"Ayo. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang buruk.", Chanyeol meyakinkan laki-laki itu.

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, mempersilahkannya masuk. Dan tak lama, mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan sungai Hai.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Jangan coba untuk menculikku. Kau akan kena masalah besar tuan." ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku menculik untuk kebaikan, untuk membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik, apa aku juga akan tetap mendapat masalah jika tujuanku baik?", mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bibir mengulas senyum. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu terhenyak dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Hangat. Perasannya menghangat dan pipinya sepertinya merona.

Mata Baekhyun memperhatikan jalan. Dahinya berkernyit.

"Ini kan jalan menuju gunung Bukhan?" tanyanya memastikan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tidak jelas. Dia lebih memilih mengamati keluar jendela.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah villa. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu mengamati bangunan di hadapannya. Villa sederhana namun sangat asri dengan banyak tanaman dan pohon kecil yang tertata rapi di taman depan.

"Villa siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Keluargaku. Ayo masuk." ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Manik sipitnya masih mengamati bangunan tersebut dan sekitarnya. Villa itu berada lebih tinggi dari badan jalan sehingga harus sedikit naik melewati sebuah jalan setapak yang diapit taman yang cantik.

Keduanya sampai di dalam rumah yang terasa hangat.

"Whoaaa! Ini indah sekali.", Baekhyun berucap takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Karena letak villa yang tinggi, jadi dari ruang tengah dapat dilihat kecantikan Seoul pada malam hari. Gemerlap lampu gedung dan kota berpijar seperti bintang. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru Seoul.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun penuh semangat bermaksud meluapkan emosinya. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap laki-laki itu seraya mendekat.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukai tempat ini." ucap Chanyeol seraya berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Ini sangat indah. Harus ku akui kau berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik tuan siapa pun namamu. Terima kasih." tukas Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama. Dan hey, namaku bukan tuan siapa pun namamu, tapi Chanyeol. Aku kan sudah memperkenalkan diriku tadi."

"Hihihi. Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikannya." cicit Baekhyun seraya terkikik.

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Keduanya lalu menikmati hamparan permadani malam hari Seoul yang sangat cantik seraya berbincang ringan.

"Kau itu tuan rumah yang baik ya." puji Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap laki-laki mungil itu seraya mengernyitkan kening, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau itu sangat baik. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lebih dari 2 jam kita berbincang dan kau sama sekali belum menawariku minuman atau cemilan. Benar-benar tuan rumah yang baik." sindir Baekhyun seraya bertepuk tangan.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol tersenyum, "Maaf maaf. Aku terbawa suasana. Kau mau minum apa? Atau kau mau makan?" tawar Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Apa kau menawariku makan malam?"

"Kalau kau mau. Kebetulan juga aku belum makan. Bagaimana?"

Manik Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seraya berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah. Makan apa kita?" tanyanya.

"Aku lihat dulu ada bahan apa di kulkas." ucap Chanyeol.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti, "Apa kita akan memasak?"

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki itu dan mengangguk, "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak pernah memasak?", Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku sering memasak sendiri ketika masih tinggal di New York."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol, "Baguslah kalau begitu.". Keduanya lekas menuju dapur.

Chanyeol membuka kulkas, menatap isi kulkas yang hanya menampilkan telur dan susu. Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus belanja dulu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Belanja di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada supermarket di ujung jalan. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Chanyeol seraya meraih jaketnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo.", Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol namun sejenak langkahnya terhenti kala melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya seksama, "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Tak lama, dia keluar dengan membawa sebuah jaket. Laki-laki itu mendekati Baekhyun dan menyerahkan jaket itu padanya.

"Udara di luar sangat dingin. Pakai jaket ini. Jika kau hanya memakai kaos seperti ini, kau bisa kedinginan." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya Chanyeol ada benarnya, apalagi dia sempat merasakan dinginnya udara saat tadi tiba di villa. Laki-laki manis itu meraih jaket yang diberikan Chanyeol. Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam, membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ayo kita pergi." ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya pun beranjak dari villa itu dan menuju supermarket dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

Dari sejak keluar dari villa hingga setengah perjalanan, tidak ada pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam seolah tengah menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas debut menyanyimu.", Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki di sampingnya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Aku dengar kau akan segera merilis album setelah singlemu kemarin."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Ah, itu supermarketnya." ujar Chanyeol saat melihat supermarket yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedunya sedikit mempercepat langkah. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh kasir supermarket. Chanyeol meraih keranjang belanja.

"Kita mau masak apa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengikuti Chanyeol ke bagian sayur dan buah.

"Japchae mungkin? Atau kau mau bibimbap?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika sundubu jigae?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkernyit, "Kau yakin bisa memasak itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Kau meragukanku? Eommaku sering membuat itu saat musim dingin. Aku pernah membuatnya, hanya saja waktu itu gagal. Kekeke." ujar Baekhyun seraya terkekeh.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita buat yang mudah saja."

"Apa?", Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Ramyun dan gukbap. Aku pikir itu cukup. Dan mungkin kita bisa membuat omelet. " tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki yang bersamanya, "Itu perpaduan yang aneh."

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada memasak sundubu jigae yang gagal." sindir Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Yak! Waktu itu aku tidak memperhatikan resep, jadi ya wajar kalau gagal.", Baekhyun membela diri.

Keduanya melanjutkan belanja. Chanyeol juga membeli beberapa keperluan lain. Setelah itu keduanya pulang. Chanyeol membawa tas belanja yang lebih besar sementara Baekhyun yang lebih kecil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meletakkan belanjaan mereka di meja dapur. Chanyeol mengambil 2 buah apron, menyerahkan salah satunya pada Baekhyun dan mengenakan yang satunya untuk dia sendiri.

Keduanya mulai memasak. Dengan diiringi lagu klasik romantis yang memang sengaja diputar untuk menemani mereka. Sesekali terdengar senandung lirih dari mulut keduanya.

Alunan jazz lagu The Way You Look Tonight membuat Chanyeol menggerakkan badannya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun yang juga ikut menggerakkan badannya seraya melempar senyum. Chanyeol pun bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih tangannya. Keduanya berdansa dengan saling tertawa lalu kembali dengan masakan mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka.

"Biar aku bantu." tawar Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol membereskan meja makan. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar tawaran Baekhyun.

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan sekaligus mencuci perlengkapan, keduanya duduk di ruang tengah.

"Ah, aku kenyang dan lelah sekali. Untung kita bisa menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Jika tidak akan banyak yang terbuang. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika ternyata makanmu banyak juga." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

Merasa tidak mendengar jawaban, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada di sofa panjang. Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun sudah terpejam dan terlihat pulas.

"Kau tidur setelah makan, apa kau tidak takut badanmu gemuk? Ckckck." gumam Chanyeol. Dia lalu menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar.

Perlahan Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh laki-laki itu ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya hingga sebatas leher. Terdengar eluhan dari Baekhyun pertanda bahwa dia merasa tidurnya terusik namun kemudian dia kembali tenang. Mata Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang terkena bias cahaya bulan. Cantik pikirnya. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun perlahan sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Selamat malam." ucapnya walau Baekhyun tidak mendengar.

Chanyeol sendiri malam itu tidur di sofa. Untung saja dia sudah biasa lembur yang membuatnya kadang harus tidur di kursi kantor yang notabene jauh lebih kecil dan keras daripada sofa tempatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat saat merasa sinar matahari pagi menerpa matanya. Laki-laki manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Mengedarkan mata ke sekeliling namun kemudian mengernyit.

"Kamar siapa?" gumamnya lirih seraya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Pasti kamar Chanyeol. Eh, kalau aku tidur di sini, dia tidur di mana?", laki-laki mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar kamar.

Dia terkejut melihat ruang tengah yang kosong. Telinganya samar mendengar suara dari dapur. Kaki itu pun melangkah ke dapur.

"Pagi." sapa Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Pagi." ucapnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Oh ya, maaf aku memindahkanmu ke kamar tanpa ijin. Kau tidur pulas sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." ucap Chanyeol seraya membuat sarapan.

"Tidurku nyenyak. Terima kasih Chanyeol. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana tidurmu? Dan kau tidur di mana jika aku tidur di kamarmu?", rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Sofa." jawab Chanyeol singkat seraya meletakkan nasi goreng yang selesai dimasaknya ke piring.

"Maaf karena aku, kau jadi tidur di sofa.", Baekhyun berujar lirih. Chanyeol menatap laki-laki itu, "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah biasa. Pekerjaan membuat badanku bersahabat jika harus tidur di sofa."

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau mandilah dulu. Aku sudah siapkan peralatan mandi untukmu dan baju ganti. Setelah itu kita sarapan lalu pulang."

Dahi Baekhyun berkernyit, "Baju?"

"Iya. Tadi aku melihat ada beberapa baju lamaku di sini. Tapi ya modelnya sederhana. Karena itu baju sehari-hari. Aku harap itu sesuai denganmu." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengulas senyum.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol, "Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu."

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya menyiapkan perlengkapan makan untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Untung saja hari itu hari Minggu, jadi Chanyeol libur kerja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Keduanya menuju mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan kaos berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam yang membuatnya seperti lebah. Imut.

"Ah, Chanyeol. Lama tak berjumpa.", seorang laki-laki paruh baya menyapa Chanyeol yang hendak masuk mobil. Chanyeol membungkuk, "Yunho ahjussi. Apa kabar?" sapa Chanyeol kepada laki-laki yang bernama Yunho itu.

Yunho tersenyum, "Kabarku baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Saya baik ahjussi."

Yunho melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mengulum senyum.

"Kau dengan siapa Chanyeol? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Ah, dia-"

"Kekasihmu manis sekali. Kau pintar memilih. Hahaha.", Yunho menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar kalimat Yunho. Keduanya saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah ahjussi. Kami harus permisi. Senang bertemu dengan anda ahjussi." pamit Chanyeol.

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku juga Chanyeol. Sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu ya."

"Baik ahjussi."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku harap kau sudah berkeluarga jika kita bertemu lagi. Salam untuk orang tuamu ya. Hahaha." ucap Yunho. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memasuki mobilnya lalu meninggalkan kawasan itu menuju kembali ke pusat kota.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Teman orang tuaku. Maaf ya tadi dia mengira kau kekasihku."

Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, "Tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulas senyum, "Oh ya, apa kau ada jadwal hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Hari ini aku free. Kalau aku ada jadwal, sudah pasti sedari tadi ponselku berbunyi dihubungi manajerku. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Chanyeol.

Manik Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan berkernyit, "Apa kau mengajakku kencan?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan mengendikkan bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Bisa iya, bisa tidak."

"Yak! Kau ini tidak jelas sekali. Aneh." gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh seraya fokus melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Tidak terasa sudah hampir menginjak penghujung November setelah itu bulan Desember di mana natal sudah menunggu dan diakhiri dengan tahun baru.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat sejak malam itu. Sesekali Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di lokasi kerja laki-laki itu. Kadang keduanya mengulang masa mereka di villa dengan memasak bersama di apartemen Chanyeol atau apartemen Baekhyun.

Status Baekhyun yang merupakan artis membuat kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol tercium media dengan mudah. Dan beberapa kali keduanya tertangkap kamera tengah bersama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang media lakukan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa. Chanyeol memasuki kantornya. Namun dia sedikit heran ketika beberapa pegawai memandangnya. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak peduli dan menaiki lift menuju lantai tempatnya bekerja.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari lift dan kembali mendapat beberapa pandangan dari rekan kantornya. Laki-laki itu menatap dirinya di kaca karena mungkin ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sehingga orang-orang menatapnya, namun tidak ada yang salah.

Dia menuju mejanya, namun seketika Luhan dan Xiumin menghampirinya.

"Apa berita ini benar?" tanya Luhan seraya menunjukkan sebuah majalah.

Chanyeol menatap temannya itu lalu beralih ke majalah yang dipegangnya. Artikel majalah itu menampilkan fotonya dengan Baekhyun dengan judul : Park Chanyeol, Pacar Baru Byun Baekhyun.

Manik Chanyeol terkejut menatap artikel itu. Dia terdiam.

"Chanyeol.", Xiumin memanggil Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa benar kau sekarang pacaran dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Kami hanya teman dekat. Itu saja." jawab Chanyeol sesuai kenyataan karena memang dia dan Baekhyun hanya teman dekat.

Luhan dan Xiumin berpandangan.

"Jadi kau tidak pacaran?" selidik Luhan. Chanyeol menggeleng, "Saat ini tidak."

"Saat ini? Apa itu berarti ada kemungkinan kalian akan jadian?", Xiumin membuka suara.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap kedua orang itu. Dia tahu persis jika keduanya sangat ingin tahu, terutama Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Yang jelas aku nyaman bersamanya dan aku rasa dia juga nyaman bersamaku."

Kembali Luhan dan Xiumin saling pandang.

"Kau tidak berencana menjadikan Baekhyun pelampiasan akibat selesainya hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo kan?", Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Atau kau memanfaatkannya untuk popularitas?" timpal Xiumin.

"Aku-"

"Apa itu maksudmu mendekatiku?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kalimat Chanyeol dan ketika dia menoleh, dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah menatapnya.

"Baekhyun.", Chanyeol mendekati laki-laki itu.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun namun ditepis oleh si pemilik, "Baek, dengar-"

"Kau memanfaatkanku? Kenapa kau lakukan itu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang hingga kemudian Chanyeol kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Kita bicara di luar." ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah laki-laki di depannya. Ada ketakutan dalam hatinya jika memang apa yang dikatakan teman Chanyeol itu benar bahwa Chanyeol hanya mendekati Baekhyun untuk popularitas dan pelampiasan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun lalu duduk di kursi taman kantornya.

"Duduklah."

Kedua terdiam. Hening.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk memanfaatkan atau menjadikanmu pelampiasan untuk kepentingan pribadiku.", Chanyeol membuka suara.

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kita memiliki nasib yang sama. Nasib itu pula yang membuat kita menjadi dekat. Aku tulus bersamamu.", Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku nyaman dan menikmati kebersamaan kita. Dan aku berani bersumpah, tidak ada maksud apa pun di balik itu."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Lagi pula, jika aku memiliki maksud dari semua ini, maka itu adalah rasa sayang.", mata Chanyeol beradu dengan milik Baekhyun, "Aku rasa aku menyayangimu."

Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan bicara seperti itu padanya. Dan semua pengakuan Chanyeol itu membuatnya merasa hangat dan bahagia.

"Aku tidak berani mengatakan aku mencintaimu, tapi apa yang baru saja aku katakan itu benar. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tapi aku harap, pengakuanku ini tidak membuat hubungan kita sekarang berubah. Aku ingin aku mencintaimu karena aku memang mencintaimu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Itu juga jika kau memang ingin mencintaiku. Aku percaya, pada saatnya tiba, perasaan itu akan datang kepada kita. Jadi biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya". Manik keduanya masih saling beradu.

"Aku pun juga menyayangimu Yeol. Tapi untuk mencintaimu, aku pikir kau benar. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab." ucap Baekhyun.

Mendengar kalimat Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh pipi laki-laki itu dan membelainya lembut, "Terima kasih."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun membalas senyuman Baekhyun seraya mengusak kepala laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Keduanya melanjutkan dengan berbincang.

.

.

.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih meski padahal mereka hanya sedang dalam masa pengenalan lebih jauh.

Dan ternyata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki kesamaan yang membuat mereka lebih akrab. Keduanya hobi bermusik. Ada saat di mana Chanyeol akan bermain gitar dan Baekhyun akan bernyanyi atau keduanya akan bermain piano yang ada di apartemen Baekhyun bersama. Biasanya mereka melakukan kegiatan itu selepas makan malam dari hasil memasak bersama.

Selama mereka bersama, keduanya belajar mengenal pribadi masing-masing. Chanyeol menemukan bahwa Baekhyun itu terkadang cerewet dan manja jika tidak di depan kamera, namun Baekhyun juga sosok yang perhatian. Baekhyun pun mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab, selain itu juga sangat melindunginya. Sisi lain dari Chanyeol adalah laki-laki itu termasuk kategori laki-laki yang romantis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di apartemennya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya baru saja selesai berbelanja dan membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Kaki Chanyeol berhenti melangkah ketika dia melihat sebuah benda berupa undangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada undangan sepertinya.", Chanyeol memungut undangan itu dan membukanya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Undangan dari siapa?", kembali Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kyungsoo. Dia akan menikah." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih undangan yang dipegang Chanyeol. Matanya membaca tulisan di undangan itu.

_With the blessing from God, we're_

_Kim Jongin_

_and_

_Do Kyungsoo _

_Invite you to come in our wedding ceremony at_

_December 15th, 2014_

_09:00 AM_

_Myeongdong Cathedral_

_Your prayers is our gift_

_Your presence is our happiness_

Manik Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau akan datang?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau dianggap pengecut karena tidak datang ke pernikahannya."

"Kau mau ku temani?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki di sampingnya lalu tersenyum.

"Jika kau tidak ada jadwal dan jika itu tidak merepotkanmu."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum, "Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

Setiap hari, hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Namun status mereka masih belum lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Keduanya sama-sama pekerja keras dan sibuk. Baekhyun sibuk dengan kegiatan menyanyi dan modellingnya, Chanyeol juga sibuk dengan agenda akhir tahun dan deadline dari kantor majalahnya. Meski begitu, keduanya selalu sempat untuk bertemu atau bertukar kabar. Dan ketika mereka bersama, memasak berdua adalah agenda wajib.

Sore itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah memasak bersama di apartemen Baekhyun dengan diiringi musik.

Ting tong!

Bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun berucap tanpa suara kepada Chanyeol untuk beranjak ke depan membuka pintu.

"Noona.", Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat kakak perempuannya, Hyejin, ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Perempuan berambut panjang itu memasuki apartemen Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu melihatku? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" tanya Hyejin.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati kakaknya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja noona tidak memberitahuku kalau mau datang. Jadi aku sedikit kaget. Kenapa noona ke Korea?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menghadiri pernikahan rekan kerja."

"Oh ya. Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin. Putra pemilik Royal Corp."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Laki-laki itu merasa pernah mengetahui nama Kim Jongin. Seketika maniknya membulat setelah menemukan jawabannya.

"Noona mengenal Kim Jongin?"

"Tidak mengenal baik. Hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Aku lebih mengenal ayahnya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja-"

"Baek, nasinya-", kalimat Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun dan Hyejin.

Hyejin menatap adiknya dan Chanyeol bergantian, "Kau tinggal dengannya? Siapa dia?" tanya Hyejin.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya, "Dia temanku noona. Namanya Chanyeol.", Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanyeol. Matanya lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat, "Chanyeol, kenalkan. Ini noonaku, Hyejin. Dia baru datang dari London.".

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, "Halo Hyejin noona. Aku Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu." ucap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

"Aku Hyejin, noonanya Baekhyun. Panggil saja Jinnie." balas Hyejin tersenyum.

"Oh ya Baek. Masakannya hampir matang." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Noona, aku selesaikan masakanku dulu. Noona mandilah." ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap Hyejin lalu masuk ke dapur bersama Chanyeol. Hyejin menatap kedua orang itu dengan heran.

_"Apa itu kekasih baru Baekhyun ya? Ah, sudahlah. Nanti juga dia akan bilang sendiri."_ batin Hyejin seraya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Hyejin berangkat menuju upacara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyetir dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya, sementara Hyejin duduk di belakang. Ketiganya terlihat sesekali berbincang.

Chanyeol menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Gereja Myeongdong terlihat ramai selain oleh para tamu juga media. Dahi laki-laki itu berkernyit.

"Kenapa banyak wartawan?" gumamnya seraya menatap kumpulan wartawan, "Apa mereka tahu kalau kau akan datang ke sini?", Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng, "Aku rasa mereka bukan datang untukku."

"Mereka datang untuk meliput pernikahan ini." celetuk Hyejin yang langsung membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Royal Corp adalah perusahaan besar dan suka popularitas. Aku tidak heran jika tuan Kim mengundang banyak wartawan. Lagi pula media lokal sepertinya tidak tahu dan terkejut saat mendengar kabar bahwa putra tunggal pemilik Royal Corp akan menikah. Wajar jika banyak wartawan. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk." ajak Hyejin.

Ketiganya memasuki halaman gereja. Wartawan menyorot kedatangan mereka karena keberadaan Baekhyun. Kedatangan ketiganya disambut langsung oleh tuan Kim.

"Senang melihatmu datang nona Byun." sapa tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya tuan Kim. Ah, kenalkan. Ini adikku, Baekhyun dan temannya, Chanyeol.", Hyejin memperkenalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kepada tuan Kim. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberi salam kepada tuan Kim.

Setelah berbincang ringan, ketiganya memasuki gereja dan mengambil tempat duduk yang disediakan.

Beberapa tamu undangan terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Namun keduanya tidak ambil pusing. Chanyeol sempat mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut berbincang dengan tamu undangan yang sebagian adalah teman-teman Kyungsoo yang juga temannya. Luhan dan Xiumin pun turut hadir bersama dengan kekasih mereka, Sehun dan Chen. Kebanyakan dari mereka melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yaitu perihal status hubungan mereka, apa seperti yang sudah diberitakan media atau tidak. Tapi keduanya hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berlangsung khidmat. Dan entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol sudah tidak merasa sakit hati dengan sikap Kyungsoo padanya. Dia bahagia akhirnya Kyungsoo menikah dengan orang yang tepat.

Laki-laki itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun selama upacara berlangsung. Entah disadari atau tidak, tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Hyejin yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Dan hingga acara selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu bersama, berdampingan.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol tengah terdiam di apartemennya seraya menatap keluar jendela. Laki-laki jangkung itu terngiang dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan saat mereka di kantor.

_(Flashback On)_

_Chanyeol memasukkan peralatan kerjanya ke dalam tas. Luhan terlihat melangkah mendekati meja Chanyeol._

_"Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Baekhyun datang kemari. Ke mana dia?" tanya Luhan._

_"Dia sedang banyak jadwal hyung." jawab Chanyeol._

_Luhan hanya ber-O ria._

_"Jadi sampai kapan?" tanya Luhan._

_Chanyeol menghentikan acara beberesnya dan menatap Luhan penuh tanya, "Maksudmu hyung?"_

_"Kau mencintainya kan?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Luhan._

_Luhan menatap Chanyeol, "Baekhyun. Kau mencintainya kan? Aku melihat itu Yeol. Caramu memperlakukannya, caramu menatapnya, semuanya. Dan aku yakin jika dia juga mencintaimu. Kenapa kalian tidak menuju ke hubungan yang lebih serius?"_

_Chanyeol menunduk, "Aku-"_

_"Aku tahu kau mungkin trauma dengan hubunganmu yang dulu maka dari itu kau hanya diam di tempat. 2 kali dikhianati, kau pasti berpikir berulang kali untuk membawa hubungan kalian lebih jauh. Apa aku benar?"_

_Kembali Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar kalimat dari Luhan. Apa benar dia trauma?_

_"Aku tahu kau pasti memiliki rasa takut dikecewakan lagi. Tapi kalau kau tidak berani mengambil resiko itu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapat kebahagiaanmu. Karena untuk bisa bahagia, harus ada resiko yang harus kita hadapi, apa pun itu. Termasuk rasa takut kecewa dan trauma." tutur Luhan._

_Chanyeol itu menatap Luhan._

_"Katakanlah padanya. Jangan membuatnya menunggu atau berharap. Jika memang kau mencintainya, raih dia. Tapi jika tidak, lebih baik lepaskan dia. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian, terutama untukmu."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Mencerna semua kalimat Luhan._

_(Flashbck Off)_

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Namun kemudian laki-laki itu meraih kameranya. Melihat foto-foto kebersamanya bersama Baekhyun, foto-foto saat mereka bersantai di sungai Han atau saat di taman kota. Chanyeol terngiang ketika dia dan Baekhyun memasak berdua, berbelanja, berbagi cerita. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam hatinya.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih ponselnya. Mencari sebuah kontak dan tak lama, terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang. Pembicaraan itu pun selesai dengan senyum bahagia di wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam natal tiba. Chanyeol bersiap untuk menuju ke gereja. Laki-laki itu menatap penampilannya di kaca lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah gereja. Dia merutuki dirinya yang bangun terlambat. Saat itu, halaman parkir gereja sudah penuh dengan mobil jemaat yang akan merayakan misa natal. Setelah memarkir mobil, Chanyeol sedikit berlari ke arah gereja. Dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak untuk menerima panggilan. Tak lama, sambungan itu terputus dan Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke dalam gereja.

Seorang pihak panitia gereja memberi Chanyeol sebuah lilin karena prosesi penyalaan lilin hampir dimulai. Lampu sudah mulai dimatikan. Di antara jemaat, terdapat seorang dari pihak panitia gereja yang mulai menyalakan lilin untuk jemaat. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan dan akhirnya dia tersenyum.

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Dibantu dengan cahaya lilin, laki-laki itu bisa melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum di sampingnya. Dia terkesiap.

"Kau? Bukankah-"

"Maaf aku terlambat." ucap Chanyeol.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum lalu kembali hening mengikuti prosesi misa.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membalas tatapan laki-laki itu.

"Di depan Tuhan dan di malam yang sakral ini, ku katakan aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.", Chanyeol kembali berucap.

Mata keduanya beradu. Dan sejurus kemudian bulir bening bahagia mengalir di pipi Baekhyun bersama dengan sebuah senyum bahagia. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol." ucap laki-laki itu lirih.

Chanyeol mengukir sebuah senyum. Dia mengecup pucuk kepala laki-laki yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tangan keduanya bertautan. Mereka pun kembali mengikuti prosesi misa.

"Baekhyun." panggil Chanyeol lirih.

"Eum."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, "Menikahlah denganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DO NOT PLAGIARISM OR COPYCAT**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Be part of<strong>

**Chanbaek indonesia club**

**Check my profile for detail **

**Ppyong~**


End file.
